1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for keeping score of athletic contests, and particularly to a whiteboard scoreboard attachable to a lawn chair or other support having a scoring template imprinted thereon and an erasable surface for marking the score.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parents and other caregivers are very supportive of their child's athletic activities. However, with the excitement of the game and other activities to distract their attention, it can be difficult to remember the progress of the game with the degree of detail that their children often want to know. Parents and other spectators can try to keep track by trying to write out a scorecard with pen and paper. However, they often find that their notes are illegible or disorganized, and the statistics can be hard to reconstruct.
Although boards with erasable surfaces are available, such boards are not equipped with a template for entering running totals in a neat and organized fashion. Consequently, it is necessary to draw a chart or the like for making entries before every game, or to be very cautious when erasing entries within the chart. Even then the chart may be partially erased or blurred during storage to and from the events.
Thus, a whiteboard scoreboard solving the aforementioned problems is desired.